


Wrapped In Red

by nobetterpicture



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobetterpicture/pseuds/nobetterpicture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of holiday-prompt-based drabbles, all a mix of JYJ pairings to celebrate the holidays :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ho Ho Hopefully

**Author's Note:**

> Two for today, three for tomorrow, and hopefully as many as I can on Christmas~
> 
> I hope that you all have lovely holidays and very happy new year's!!!

  
**1\. Prompt: Blackmailed to ruin someone’s Christmas AU, JaeChun**

 

“Look, he just got dumped last week, it’s the perfect timing!”

“I don’t know, seems like a dick move to me.”

Jaejoong glared at Yoochun from behind the espresso machine. 

It was Christmas Eve and Yoochun had been lucky to work the morning shift. Jaejoong, on the other hand, was stuck to the night shift. But, being the super kind person he was, Yoochun decided to treat his coworker (and close friend) to dinner and his presence. 

“Besides,” Yoochun continued, rolling his mug in his hands, “If Junsu was just dumped, won’t his Christmas already be ruined?”

“You are no fun.”

Yoochun rolled his eyes. It was a good thing the cafe was dead, only a few people come in and get take-out instead of staying in. With the snow falling outside, it was unlikely that Junsu would even come for his favorite double-whip white mocha. 

“Why are you trying to ruin Junsu’s Christmas anyway?” Yoochun leaned on the counter, flicking at the paper snowflakes hanging off the espresso machine. “I thought we were all friends?”

Jaejoong mumbled an answer just as he started steaming some milk, so of course Yoochun didn’t hear it. Smart bastard.

“Look, if you don’t help me, I’m going to tell Junsu that you stare at his ass all the time when he’s not looking.” 

Yoochun gasped.

“I _DO NOT_.”

“Park Yoochun, you’re getting coal for Christmas with that kind of lie.”

Their conversation stopped as a few girls walked in and ordered some drinks. Yoochun finished off his black coffee in silence, pushing his empty mug toward Jaejoong for a refill.

While the silver bells jingled on the girls’ way out, Yoochun breathed in the steam from his fresh cup of coffee. Sighing, he took a slow sip, staring down Jaejoong the same way the blond was staring at him.

It was a battle lost anyway. Yoochun just hoped that Junsu wouldn’t do anything like cry or anything.

“Look, so long it’s not going to literally hurt Junsu, I’ll do what you want...I guess.”

Jaejoong grinned, dropping his rag and reaching over the counter to grip Yoochun’s hands around his mug.

“GREAT! All you have to do is kiss me.”

Yoochun blinked.

“Wait. What-”

The silver bells jingled again, followed by some shuffling footsteps.

“Jaejoong hyung…” 

Junsu’s voice sounded so tired but Yoochun had no time to focus on him because Jaejoong was kissing him.

Which was...okay. It was okay.

Nice.

It was nice. Maybe very nice.

When they finally pulled away from each other, Yoochun’s hands _accidentally_ kept their grip on Jaejoong’s to stop him from going too far.

“Good thing I wasn’t your guys manager or anything...not that she would be surprised.” Junsu flopped in the seat next to Yoochun, head dropping onto his shoulder.

“What.” Jaejoong said. 

“We know you guys have been dating for months now,” Junsu continued, pushing their hands away to steal Yoochun’s coffee. He grimaced at the bitter taste. “Gross.”

“ _Mine_.” Yoochun nearly growled, taking his mug back. But he wasn’t distracted for long.

“Months?!”

“What, has it been longer? Regardless, you guys made me hope my relationship would be as nice as yours…" Junsu sighs, snuggling into Yoochun's shoulder. "It wasn’t, but at least it’s nice to see a happy couple during the holidays.”

“Couple?!?” Yoochun’s voice cracked on the word.

 

Meanwhile, hiding behind the coffee machine, Jaejoong wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh or cry.

 

**2\. Prompt: Trying to out-do your neighbors Christmas lights AU, JaeSu**

 

It starts with a simple wreath. 

Junsu’s mother buys it for him and tells him to put it on his apartment door.

“It’s the holidays, dear. Have _some_ holiday spirit.”

So he puts it on his door.

And, yeah, admittedly, seeing it every time he comes home form rehearsal does make him smile.

But then-

But _then_ -

His neighbor across the hall suddenly has a wreath too. A bigger wreath.

A wreath with blinking twinkle lights. 

It takes Junsu two days to figure out that the twinkle lights must be battery operated because there is no wire to be seen (Junsu has checked thoroughly).

So on the third day, he comes home with something extra- a little light-up reindeer. It’s just the outline of a reindeer, Rudolph seeing as it has a red nose, but it’s very cute as it hangs down from his mother’s wreath. 

It makes Junsu smile again.

Until, that is, the day after, his neighbor has something new too. There’s a blinking Angel holding a star above the blinking wreath and a multi-colored Christmas tree hanging under it. The sight makes Junsu’s eye twitch. 

So Junsu stea- _borrows_ some leftover garland from the one time that his theater did "The Christmas Carol" and lines his door with it. 

His neighbor wraps his door in Santa-covered wrapping paper.

Junsu adds a motion-activated stuffed penguin that sings Christmas carols. 

A few days later, he’s reading a warning letter from his landlord about the penguin when he actually catches his neighbor in the act.

It’s then that Junsu realizes that he’s never actually...met...his neighbor. 

The man has a really nice red shade of hair, better than the magenta Junsu himself had earlier in the year, and is unfairly attractive. It is bad enough that he seems to already be winning the decoration war as he tries to set up a light-projector above his door that appears to simulate snow falling which-

Where does a person even find that?

“Where did you even find that?” 

Junsu’s question startles his neighbor and he nearly falls off the chair he’s standing on.

“Uh- um...the internet?” He finishes screwing in the last part before stepping down. “It looks nice, yeah? Different…”

Junsu finds that he can’t disagree. 

It’s awkward between the two of them for a moment, then his neighbor is holding out his hand. 

“Kim Jaejoong. I moved in last month but...we never met properly.”

“Kim-”

“Kim Junsu. I know.” Junsu closes his mouth and Jaejoong’s eyes widen, like he said something without thinking. 

“I-I accidentally got some of your mail before and saw your name! I’m not a stalker, I swear!”

“Sure you weren’t spying on my packages to see how you out-do my door decorations?”

“Had to get your attention somehow…” Junsu thinks he hears Jaejoong mutter, but he isn’t quite sure because suddenly Jaejoong’s beaming a smile right in Junsu’s face, weird strobe light snow falling across his hair.

“Would you like to come in for a cup of coffee instead of standing in the middle of the hallway? We could talk about decorations?”

Junsu wants to say no, but finds himself saying yes.

-

A two weeks later, much to his delight, Junsu gives Jaejoong the motion-activated penguin for Christmas.

Jaejoong, in return, gives Junsu a kiss. 

Begrudgingly, he tells Jaejoong that he wins… _this_ year.


	2. The ~Greatest~ Time of Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO FORGOT TO POST THE REST OF HER DRABBLES..HA..HAHHAHAHAHA ;_;
> 
> But I hope you all had a Very Merry Christmas and still enjoy these holiday drabbles!!!! I'll post the last ones tomorrow :)

  
**3\. Prompt: “We’re in the hospital on Christmas eve because you wouldn’t let your brother out-do you in musical chairs!” AU, YooSu**

 

“Don’t. Say. A word.”

Yoochun smiled-

“Don’t you dare, Park Yoochun!”

-and simply crossed his legs. 

“I can see the words written all over your face, don’t even think about it!”

The emergency room was surprisingly quiet for a Christmas Eve. The wait wasn’t long at all and it seemed like a blink of an eye that Junsu’s leg was wrapped in an appropriately seasoned, bright red cast. 

It’s not until after they had left the hospital and Yoochun has Junsu set up comfortably in the passenger seat that either noticed the time. 

“Hey, it’s Christmas.”  
Junsu opened one eye to look at the clock too, lips pulled down in a frown. 

“Yeah...some merry Christmas.”

Sometimes, Yoochun found Junsu’s grumpiness more adorable than his smile. 

Stopping at a red light, he turned toward Junsu. “Hey, Junsu-yah.”

“What.”

“Look at me for a second.”

With a sigh like it was the last thing he wanted to do, Junsu turned his head _right_ into a kiss. 

“Merry Christmas, Junsu-yah. I love you.” Yoochun whispered as he slowly pulled away. 

“Merry...Christmas…” Junsu replied, a little flustered in the pure affection radiating from his boyfriend. 

The light turned green and Yoochun focused back on the road, but not without grabbing one of Junsu’s hands and lacing their fingers together. They sat in silence on the drive back, smiles on both their faces. 

“Hey Junsu-yah, promise me something?”

“Hm?”

“Next year...just let Junho win.”

“PARK YOOCHUN, I SWEAR TO GOD- BESIDES, JUNHO CHEATED!!!!!”

 

**4\. Prompts: (678): If I’m not drunk and wearing a penguin hat by the time we are done opening Christmas presents then coming home for Christmas was a complete failure + Awkward annual family gathering where everyone just asks you if you’re still single AU, JaeChun**

**  
**  
Sent: 8:05  
Status: Read  
Hyung, Mom lied.

**Sent: 8:25**  
Status: Read  
HYUNG, SHE LIED, THE WHOLE EXTENDED FAMILY IS HERE

**Sent: 8:40  
** Status: Read   
SHE ALSO LOCKED THE LIQUOR CABINET

**Sent: 8:40  
** Status: Read   
IT NEVER HAD A LOCK BEFORE TODAY, SHE /KNEW/

**Sent: 8:55  
** Status: Read   
why did Yoohwan have to get engaged before me

**Sent: 8:57  
** Status: Read   
Coffee has never matched my soul as much as it does right now- extra black and bitter

**Sent: 9:00  
** Status: Read   
Aunts won’t stop asking about my “girlfriend”

**Sent: 9:05  
** Status: Read   
One tried to swipe my phone for a picture, luckily Harang knocked into her just in time. Good Dog. No one needs to be scarred on Christmas.

**Sent: 9:15  
** Status: Read   
Junsu has surprising knowledge about breaking locks, did you know that?

**Sent: 9:25  
** Status: Received   
[Attached image-bottle of whiskey with fingers in a V.jpg]  
IRISH COFFEE HERE I COME

**Sent: 9:45  
** Status: Read   
Okay...I may have drank the rest of that bottle too fast.

**Sent: 10:17  
** Status: Read  
Maybe...may have showne a pictre of u in tht wig

**Sent: 10:23  
** Status: Read  
Aunts wannnna met u. Thnk ur prettyyyyy

**Sent: 10:31  
** Status: Read  
def too mhc whsky sihtt

_NEW MESSAGE_  
 **Sent: 10:35  
** Status: Unread  
PARK YOOCHUN. PARK YOOCHUN, ONLY YOU WOULD GET DRUNK ON CHRISTMAS MORNING  >>>>>:(((((((((((( 

_NEW MESSAGE_  
 **Sent: 10:35  
** Status: Unread  
you SHOWED THEM THE WIG PICTURE???? I hope you were sober enough to not scroll to the pictures afterward… :| :\ ._. 

_NEW MESSAGE_  
 **Sent: 10:36  
** Status: Unread  
I’m never going to be able to face your mother ever again  >:(((( Also I’m going to END Junsu for assisting you, even though he probably didn’t even know what he was helping you do...assisted your drunk ass, regardless.

_NEW MESSAGE_  
 **Sent: 10:36  
** Status: Unread  
Why Do I Even Date You

_NEW MESSAGE_  
 **Sent: 10:37  
Status: Unread**  
Tell your family Merry Christmas from your “girlfriend”  >:|||| You better be sober enough to make it up to me later tonight, WITH THE WIG.

 

**5\. Prompt: First Christmas together AU, JaeChun**

 

It certainly isn’t the first Christmas that they spent together, no, but it’s the first Christmas that they are together as a _couple_.

Instead of buying each other something special, they decide to go with small gifts and spend the holiday together. Jaejoong gets Yoochun a few old records from his favorite hole-in-the-wall shop and Yoochun knits Jaejoong a huge beanie and matching giant scarf that’s long enough to wrap around the both of them.

They sit cuddled up in a blanket on Jaejoong’s overpriced leather couch, the only light being the glow from the fake fireplace in front of them and the small Christmas tree in the corner. 

It’s a quiet Christmas, but that’s what makes it special. That they finally have the time in their lives to slow down, to appreciate this moment- to appreciate each other. 

So it’s just as natural when they turn toward each other for a chaste kiss, warming up as it turns to something just a little hotter. 

But they don’t move past kissing, slowing down each kiss until Jaejoong’s resting on Yoochun’s chest, smiling against the spot where his name is tattooed over Yoochun’s heart. They could easily go into Jaejoong’s bedroom and have sex, but neither of them move, simply enjoying how close they are without having to worry about being quick or someone seeing. 

Simply enjoying the time they have to be in each other’s arms, while they can.

Jaejoong sighs, breath warming across Yoochun’s collarbones.

“Merry Christmas, Yoochun-ah.”

Yoochun leans down to kiss Jaejoong’s hair.

“Merry Christmas, Jaejoong.”


End file.
